


The One Where Rex Finds Out

by scalphunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex is Trying His Best, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Missing Scene, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: In hindsight he should have knocked. He should have. He can almost hear Cody in his head mocking him for it being entirely his fault that he got attached to Skywalker of all the Generals in the GAR
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rex & Padme
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	The One Where Rex Finds Out

In hindsight he should have knocked. He should have. He can almost hear Cody in his head mocking him for it being entirely his fault that he got attached to Skywalker of all the Generals in the GAR. And, really, even in his own head Rex finds Cody is just as irritating as he is in real life. He really should have just stayed outside, knocked twice and waited like he was taught was respectful and suitable. But no, for once Rex actually listened to Skywalker’s insistence of _'don’t worry about it, Rex, you know me, whenever you need me- don’t need to knock just come in'._

He is never listening to him again. Unless it is to do with battle plans, otherwise Skywalker can get lost. He didn’t need this. 

Okay, look, Rex is a soldier, he’s see enough throughout his life so far to fill any nat-born up to the brim, and no he isn’t as oblivious or innocent as some people have claimed him to be, he just thinks that some things aren’t other peoples business! He doesn’t need to know, he doesn’t want to, he was well aware of Ahsoka's very obvious crush on the idiot boy Lux Bonteri, and her attachment to a certain other Padawan that Rex won’t name because she is his Commander and his small sister and he is loyal, dammnit, to those he trusts. 

Which is why, when he all but stumbles into an area of the semi private rooms of the Senate buildings, looking for his General to inform him of an update, and who hadn’t answered his comm or any padd messages, and finding not only him but also Senator Amidala as well wrapped up in each other not to notice his presence, until something ticks Skywalker off because he jumps and they separate looking about as embarrassed and flustered as the time Rex caught one of the shinies watching a holo-net video of a Torgruta that looked awfully like an older Ahsoka. He thinks it was that he couldn’t look the Commander in the eye for a bit after that, more so that Rex's actual lecture that sorted that out. And right now, Skywalker is doing a very good impression of a shiny. He has gone bright red, and is mumbling something incoherent, whereas Senator Amidala smoothes down her dress and approaches Rex with the calm air of a woman who has bent an entire boardroom to her will. He knows, he has witnessed it.

'Captain Rex' she says directly and kindly, and Rex tries not to get swayed by her charm. It's difficult. He actually likes Senator Amidala, and respects her as he knows many others do also. 'I know you to be a smart and caring leader to your men, and a good match for Anakin’s eccentric style' and Rex tries to ignore his General's pleading glances – Rex isn’t sure if they were for him or Amidala. ‘Therefore _I_ ask as an ally of yourself, to understand that what you saw, cannot be told to anyone else’ she says, and Rex knows he should say something, he should, but he also can see how happy the Senator makes him, how she distracts him from his crazy. He knew they were friends, and that whenever asked about her Skywalker would try to change the subject, and Rex simply let him be, the man is weird enough on a good day.

‘Senator Amidala-' he offers and she looks at him in askance.

‘Padme, I insist' she corrects him, and Rex's resolve begins to crack, and his General decides to go a different way, which is so very him as Rex has come to realise. 

'Please Captain' Skywalker says and Rex steels himself and keeps his face impassive. He knows, that Skywalker is trying to be respectful, to adhere to certain rules as he clearly fails at others. He just wants to be careful.

‘I don’t think my title really means much here, does it?’ he says and watches as Skywalker blinks, and Amidala looks approving at him with this tiny smile. Skywalker finally does rally himself together and lets his shoulders drop, head tilting to one side and Rex knows he gets it by the way his eyes light up.

‘Please Rex, I trust you' 

And, really, he sounds like Rex is going to run down the halls and tell everyone who will listen, he would be insulted if not for the hundred other more pressing issues he has to deal with lately. 

Cody was right. He is so attached to this dikulta Jedi and his Padawan.

Then again, he also knows Cody would easily take a grenade for Kenobi without hesitation.

Rex nods, 'Good, because you are needed at the other end of the building in three minutes and I believe you are also due somewhere _Senator_?’ he turns to Amidala and her smile blooms.

‘Thank you, Rex' she says emphatically, inclining her head.

And she doesn’t mean about the meeting schedule. She touches at his arm, a soft hand of thanks and reassurance. They say their goodbyes, this close display of affection which makes Rex avert his eyes. Once she leaves, Skywalker turns back to Rex and his gratitude is written across his face and in some of that coiled tension bleeds out of him. 

‘Thank you' he says, quietly, and Rex doesn’t want to think about the fact that he is lying for his General, even if it is about love of all things. 

He follows Skywalker out and keeps in time with his strides like always and thinks that this is all fine, it definitely won’t blow up in his face, not at all. 

It stays like that for a while, he doesn’t know when General Skywalker became _Anakin_ , but he does, and the campaigns keep coming, the galaxy ever changes on a single jump to hyperspace.

When Anakin asks if he can borrow Rex's helmet he doesn’t tell him why the first time except he has told the man not to fiddle with it he likes it as it is. It is after the third time that Rex finds out about his holo-calls; and that _'don’t worry Rex, it's secure'._ He feels his face heat up, he hisses something about someone making the wrong assumption and thinking _he_ has been making calls to Amidala – he can’t call her _Padme_ even now. It doesn’t help that she grins at him, and ponders the idea, and Rex all but gives up on a semblance of normality. 

He keeps their secret, never tells a soul, until it’s many years later, when he thinks peace is finally an option for him; on Endor and he comes across Luke and he tells him about his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & kudos please!


End file.
